Rollercoaster Rides
by JUJUChick16
Summary: Arizona and Amelia form a friendship right when Amelia needs a friend more than anything, but as time goes on friendship can sometimes turn into more. Slow burn Amelia/Arizona NOT CALZONA! But all of our favorite Grey's characters will be in it along with some old favorites that haven't been seen in a while.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So it has been one long ass time since I have written and just as long since I put anything here on fanfiction! Well I have pretty much read every single Amelia and Arizona pairing story on here and on some other sites and I must say I love the pairing, and I love the possibility that it could actually happen! So I have gotten inspiration to write my own! It shall be a slow burn story starting where the last episode left off, as the season continues I will probably incorporate some of them into the story. So without further ado…here it is!**

Falling onto the floor of the bathroom at Joe's, Amelia found herself take her phone from her pocket as she scrolled through trying to find a ride as she looked at the contacts she realized either they all lived to far or they would all yell at her for falling of the sober wagon. Sighing about to close out Amelia looked at the screen and saw one name; possibly the one person who let her at least have a few more hours to her own mistake. Waiting for answer Amelia shook her head and was about to hang up when she heard the voice on the other end.

"Hey Amelia, what's up?" Arizona asked answering the phone as she covered her other ear trying to hear better.

"Hey, Arizona I'm sorry could you come and pick me up?"

"Yeah, sure are you okay?"

"I…I'm at Joe's just come and get me please." Amelia held back the tears, instantly Arizona's jaw dropped knowing what happened.

"I'll be right there don't leave where you are at, okay?"

"Okay, I'm in the bathroom."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Ending the conversation.

Amelia put her phone back in her pocket and continued to let the tears flow, almost exactly ten minutes later the bathroom door flew open and in stepped Arizona. The two made eye contact causing Amelia to cry harder, as Arizona bent down to help Amelia she got a whiff of the Vodka on the other woman.

"What happened, Amelia?"

"I don't want to talk about it right now." Amelia responded as Arizona helped her hobble out trying to be mindful of her lack of a leg.

"Okay, we will once you have woken up."

"Thank you." Finally out at the car Amelia got into the passenger side.

"You're welcome."

The next morning Amelia sat at Arizona's kitchen table nursing a cup of coffee as the blonde sat next to her, Amelia set her cup down with a sigh.

"I had been doing so well."

"Why, why did you drink last night?" Arizona asked as she looked at the other woman with a curious look.

"I am alone, I left my friends in California, my brother is dead, and my sister says I'm not her sister and kicked me out. Owen and I are done, I am completely alone especially when I don't have any friends at the hospital and…"

"Hey, you're not alone! I am your friend!"

"Arizona…"

"No, I am your friend come on what type of person would leave a bar where she is trying to meet women to get someone from another bar after they had a slip on their sobriety? A friend that's who! So I am your friend, now stop with this I am alone thing because you aren't especially right now! Get your shoes on!" Arizona commanded as she stood up and grabbed her keys and jacket, Amelia quickly did as told and followed the other woman not knowing what was happening.

Once at the destination Amelia sighed knowing what was happening, smiling at Arizona she got out of the car only to be surprised that Arizona got out as well and came up to her and wrapped her arm around hers and proceeded to go in with her. Smiling Amelia felt the strength Arizona was channeling to her and it made her feel better, sitting down the two listened to the meeting until the very end. Afterwards the two went to a restaurant up the rode and ordered lunch, as the two sat in silence they waited for one of them to break the ice.

"Thank you, again." Amelia spoke yet whispered as she picked up her glass of water and took a sip.

"What are friends for?" Arizona responded with a smile as she picked up a piece of bread and started to eat it.

"I am also sorry; we don't really know each other very well. I feel as though what you know of me is gossip you have heard through the hospital and vice versa, I mean when we were working together on helping Herman I know we formed a friendship but still; sorry that probably doesn't make any sense."

"No, it makes perfect sense. What I know of you is that you used to work with Addison, you ran into some substance issues and then later moved here."

"Yeah, that is pretty damn close actually." Taking another sip of water Amelia looked at Arizona who had a look showing she was waiting to hear what Amelia knew about her.

"So?"

"So, I heard that you and Callie dated then got married but there was a car crash, you guys had Sofia then got married. Um, a plane crash where you lost your leg you two separated more than once and that you cheated on Callie which has since led you here and looking at all of that I am guessing you feel alone like I do."

"Why would I feel alone?"

"Because, everybody knew Callie before you so everyone was Callie's friend first even Karev who is like your best friend there knew Callie and Meredith before you. If you had been in my position and scrolled through your friends list; who would you have called?" Amelia asked causing Arizona sit back in shock as she thought about it.

"Wow, I guess I would have called you too. I mean instinctually I'd want to call Callie but I'd talk myself out of it, I'd also want to call April but she has stuff going on with Jackson same with Alex having stuff with Jo. I've gotten to know Richard pretty well but I still wouldn't want to burden anybody because I know they would all…"

"Lecture you."

"Yeah."

"It sucks…"

"A lot." The two sat silent as their meals arrived and both sat silently pushing their respective meals around the plates.

"I guess were both fucked up." The two chuckled as they spoke at the same time.

"So you need a place to crash for a while?"

"Yeah."

"It isn't much but my couch is free, it actually folds out into a bed I bought it thinking maybe somebody I knew would be needing a place to crash and well here you are."

"If you don't mind?"

"I don't at all after this we can go to Meredith's and pick your stuff up."

An hour later Arizona and Amelia sat in Arizona's car looking at Meredith's house, with a sigh Amelia went to open the car door but stopped when she felt Arizona's hand on her arm so she turned to look at the other woman.

"It'll be okay." Arizona smiled causing Amelia to smile back and nod, the two got out of the car and walked up to the door.

"I don't know if I should knock or use the key?"

"Well I would say use the key then once done we can leave it."

"Yeah, okay." Amelia nodded as she unlocked the door only to be greeted with the sight of Meredith and Maggie.

Arizona closed the door as Amelia started to go up the stairs. "I'm just moving my stuff out." The two women stared at Arizona who smiled then proceeded up the stairs.

"So what shall we pack up first?" Arizona smiled as she tried to help cheer Amelia up.

"My clothes, I don't really have a lot so it should just be this trip." Nodding Arizona went towards the closest and proceeded to place clothes in a box.

"Hey, thank you again." Amelia finally broke the silence after everything was boxed and they were about to proceed to carry things out.

"Anytime, now let's get this stuff in the car so we can get home!" Arizona exclaimed as she carried a box out causing Amelia to smile as she picked up a box as well.

The two later in the day were sitting in front of Arizona's T.V. laughing as they binged on junk food and watched reality T.V.

"Why are we watching this crap?" Amelia laughed as she looked towards Arizona who laughed as well.

"Because sometimes it is nice to just watch complete crap so you can relax."

"True story!" Amelia replied as the two clinked glasses.

"Do you want more juice?" Arizona asked as she went to the kitchen.

"Yes, please!" Amelia hollered back.

As the two continued talking a knock at the door interrupted them, looking confused Arizona went to the door to see Callie standing at the door with a sleeping Sofia.

"Hey, I called but you didn't answer and she has a temperature so I can't leave her at day care."

"Oh, sorry I didn't hear it go off. I will put her into bed, have you given her anything yet?"

"I was going to give her Tylenol but I ran out last time she was sick, I thought I bought some but I can't find it anywhere." Callie replied as she stepped into the house to put Sofia's bag on the kitchen counter but stopped when she saw Amelia on the couch.

"Did I interrupt something?"

"Huh, oh no Amelia and I were hanging out Meredith kicked her out so she is going to stay here!" Arizona smiled as she went and put Sofia into her room.

"Meredith kicked you out?" Callie asked confused.

"Yeah, it's a long a story one I don't really want to talk about." Amelia replied as she stood up to grab more dip for the chips and to get her glass of juice that Arizona had poured earlier.

"But you will talk to Arizona about it?"

"Callie, Arizona is my friend she is really the only person I felt I could trust at this time."

"Trust, seriously? Well good luck with that, it took me a long time to realize how much you can trust her." Callie scoffed with an eye roll.

"You know, maybe if you had been a wife instead of a doctor towards her and didn't try to force things onto her then maybe you wouldn't be such a bitter person today while she is back to being her old self." Amelia responded with venom as she came to Arizona's defense, before Callie could respond Arizona walked in with a smile.

"What did I miss?"

"Nothing." Amelia replied as she stared at Callie who nodded in response.

"I have a surgery so I need to be going, I will pick her up in the morning."

"No need, go home get some sleep I don't go in till later so you can get her then especially if she is still sick."

"Okay." Callie replied as she turned and left, once the door closed Arizona turned and looked at Amelia and smiled.

"What?"

"Thank you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I heard the whole thing, it isn't like either of you were quiet."

"Oh."

"Hey." Arizona took ahold of Amelia's hand that was closest to her and lightly squeezed it. "Thank you, Callie and I are trying to get back to a good place and, well as you can see it has been rough even after all of the years."

"I know you blame yourself, and yeah cheating is something that you did wrong and so were many of the things you said but it also takes two; Callie wasn't exactly the best at many points either. Maybe someday you two will get back together and maybe someday you won't but I have learned is that what matters after all of the bad things is if you can get yourself into a good place whether you are riding that roller coaster alone or with someone else." The two women smiled at each other both realizing that they were both on the track of a beautiful friendship and one hell of a roller coaster ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Callie is part of this story because it is also about Arizona and Callie healing as well kind of like how the episodes still credit all of the actors even if a few aren't in that episode that week, I set Arizona and Amelia as the pairing couple if it didn't go through that is on FanFiction because I set it. So without further ado…**

Arizona sat in the cafeteria eating yoghurt as she looked through some scans on her Ipad she was so focused on it she didn't notice Callie sit down until the sound of a throat clearing; startled Arizona looked up, but then smiled upon noticing who it was.

"Hey, what's up?" Arizona asked.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"Of course, Callie we can talk about anything."

"Seriously?" Callie asked a little confused as she sat across from her ex-wife.

"Callie, we have been through a lot and due to that we can be friends. We never had that chance so why can't we be friends now?"

"Okay, true. When I dropped Sofia off last week Amelia and I had a bit of a discussion…"

"I know."

"You know?"

"Yes, I heard everything Callie. I know after I cheated your trust in me isn't the greatest but I have changed a lot and for once I am in a happy place, I am sorry I cheated and I will always regret it but I can't keep apologizing for it and you can't keep being angry with me! You have moved on Callie, and so have I; were passed the being angry at each other stage. At least I am so maybe you should catch up, we can talk more later but I have a surgery I need to get to." Arizona responded as she stood up, grabbed her things and walked out of the cafeteria all the while leaving Callie speechless.

Once Arizona finished her surgery she was surprised to see Callie standing outside the doors, removing her scrub cap she walked up to her and waited.

"Arizona, I…"

"Before you say anything, I want you to know I don't blame you for everything, trust me there is plenty that I did and I take responsibility for everything. I am not saying Amelia was right…"

"No, she was in a way it takes two people there were things I could have done differently but I can't change them now all I can say is I am sorry for my part and to keep fixing myself which is something I guess I still have to do. I have to trust you, I mean come on we have Sofia! I want us to be friends and I want to stop being angry as well, so friends?" The words through Arizona especially when Callie had her hand extended out for a handshake, smiling and shaking her head Arizona instead hugged Callie for which the taller woman returned.

"You will always be the greatest and most painful love of my life." Callie whispered as a tear slipped away.

"And you will always be that to me as well, Callie. It sounds horrible but you will also be my biggest regret, because I will always be able to look back and see so many mistakes I've made that I could have fixed. But I've heard this said before but I'd rather have you as my friend than as nothing at all." Arizona smiled at Callie, the two smiled at each other and sighed simultaneously.

"So I know you like milkshakes after a big surgery so, what do you say milkshakes and girl talk?" Callie asked with a smile.

"Sounds awesome!"

Walking into her house Arizona froze at the smell of food hitting her, walking into the kitchen she smiled towards Amelia who was plating up the food she had smelled.

"Hey, so I hope you don't mind but there was no food in this house so I went grocery shopping and decided to cook something up?"

"I don't mind at all I've had today was yoghurt and a milkshake!" Arizona set her purse and jacket down then quickly sat down in front of the plate that was waiting for her. "Oh my God, this is really good! I didn't know you could cook?"

"I love cooking, just usually it is only me and food goes to waste so now that I got a roommate it totally works out!" Amelia responded with a smile.

"Didn't you cook at Meredith's?"

"On occasion, but usually I worked more than anything to be away from the house." Nodding in understanding Arizona continued to eat the pasta in front of her.

"So I heard you and Callie looked cozy in the cafeteria." Chuckling at the flirty way Amelia brought up the topic Arizona shook her head.

"We talked, we talked a lot and it was good we are finally getting passed things and becoming friends. It has taken a long time."

"Well, I'm team Arizona so Callie sucks in my opinion."

"Amelia!"

"Hey, you're my friend! I know, I know both of you fucked up the relationship but I don't know maybe because I am so fucked up I understand you more than her, I understand your actions better."

"Well, she isn't the enemy not anymore. I have been so blocked off for so long in life because I couldn't get over her and we couldn't get out of this constant wheel of me hating her or her hating me that it wasn't helping either one of us. So were going to start slow on the friendship and hang out once a week just to talk about something more than Sofia and surgery."

"Maybe it will help you two get back together." Amelia replied as she stood up to get seconds.

"No, if that is what Callie gets from it then it will be one sided. I will always love her, but too much has happened and we have both changed far too much so now it is time I find the woman I am supposed to be with now." The two smiled towards each other, Amelia picked up her glass as did Arizona causing the sound of clinking to radiate throughout the kitchen.

"Then here is to finding new love for the two of us and for being awesome friends!" The enthusiasm in Amelia's voice made Arizona smile and nod in agreement.

The next few days were a blur as surgeries flew by, on this sunny day Arizona and Callie sat outside drinking their milkshakes not even talking just sitting in silence but a very welcomed silence it was.

"So have you talked to Penny?"

"How did I know you were going to bring that up?"

"Because who wouldn't! Callie, you need to talk to her."

"Why, it appears we silently broke up she doesn't want to talk to me…"

"Callie, we both know communication is important. Do you want to be with her?" Arizona turned so she was looking at Callie directly on the bench.

"Yes, no I don't know to be honest. I really like her, but I don't think we are in the same place." Looking at Arizona, Callie sighed and rolled her eyes before turning to look her in the face as well. "I still have a lot to work on and she is well always here at the hospital. We don't have time to do anything and I want to settle down again, have kids; everything! She isn't there yet, how will it work if we aren't on the same page?"

"True, well tell her that at least, tell her where you are and see what she says."

"You're right, so enough about my love life…seeing anybody?"

Laughing Arizona shook her head. "No, I've went out on some dates but nothing serious especially when I don't think any of them could handle the hospital." The two women laughed in understanding.

"Okay, so we need to find you a doctor!"

"Callie, no if I am meant to meet somebody I will."

"What if you already have?"

"What?"

"Well you know what they say, sometimes the person you least expect is the one." Shrugging and taking another drink Callie looked at Arizona who sat with a puzzled look.

"Yeah, well I work with a lot of straight women so…"

"I don't know; some of them are not all that straight." Laughing the two continued their discussion until Callie had to go into surgery.

A few hours later all of the doctors stood at the infamous staircase as Bailey informed them of a pile up on the interstate, looking over Arizona spotted Amelia and smiled at her causing the woman to walk up to her.

"So looks like we are both working late today?" Amelia whispered.

"Looks like it." Once everyone dispersed to the ER Meredith, Callie, April, Arizona, Amelia and Alex stood at the entrance bay waiting for the first ambulance to arrive.

"So, who do you think it is?" Callie asked going back to their earlier conversation; Arizona laughed and shook her head.

"I doubt it is anybody here!"

"What are you two going on about?" Alex asked.

"Arizona and I were discussing relationships today, she mentioned she needs someone who can handle the hospital so another doctor, which is where I mentioned it could be the person she least expects!" Callie responded as Arizona kept shaking her head.

"And as I said I work with a lot of straight women!" Everyone laughed.

"Well speak for Meredith and April!" Amelia chuckled as she stood on the tip of her toes trying to see the ambulance, everyone stopped and looked at Amelia with questioning looks. "What?"

"Last time I checked you have only dated men?" The question hung in the air as Arizona looked at Amelia who shrugged.

"Only here I have, I've been with tons of women!" Again more silence.

"When college as an experiment?" Arizona replied flippantly.

"Yes, college and Med School, also when I lived in California of course I have never really told anybody so you guys are the first to know!"

"So you're bisexual?" Callie asked.

"No, more like pan sexual. I don't care about gender but the person on an intellectual basis. I mean yeah physical attraction is needed but I don't think something like gender should be what stops us from finding the right person. Here come two ambulances!" Amelia shouted at the end as she pepped up and walked up the first ambulance that stopped.

As the day came to a close Arizona and Amelia sat at a booth at Joe's, Arizona nursing a Martini and Amelia sipping at a club soda. Finally, Arizona looked at Amelia who looked back at her and chuckled.

"Don't tell me you're mad I didn't tell you my sexuality!"

"I'm your friend, you knew mine!"

"Everyone knows yours, it radiates off you!"

"Okay, true! Still, if I had known we so would have been hitting some gay bars in the area!"

"Arizona, even if I was exclusive just to men I still would go to gay bars with you because you're my friend and you would need a wing man; well wing woman!" Taking another sip of her club soda Amelia smiled at Arizona who sighed gently.

"Well, why haven't you dated any women here?"

"None have really caught my appeal?"

"Really?" Sitting forward Arizona looked at Amelia in shock.

"Okay, some have on occasion but I was really into Owen or they were straight and or not available." Sitting back with a shrug Amelia tapped her glass gently.

"I understand that, when I decided to get back into dating I found that exact same thing nobody really appealing to me or well straight or taken. I guess were both doomed to be single!" Downing the rest of the martini Arizona sat back and looked around the bar for a moment.

"Well, let us not go that far, how about when were fifty if neither of us is in a serious relationship or not settled down we get married!"

"What!"

"Yeah, you're my person and I'm yours so what do you say?" Extending her hand Amelia waited for Arizona to accept the offer.

"Alright, if we are both pathetic at fifty but wait my fifty or your fifty because you're younger than me?"

"Yours, because I figure by that point if I am not with somebody either I'm doomed too."

"Deal!" Arizona placed her hand in Amelia's solidifying the agreement.

Once home Amelia helped walk Arizona into her room and get her into her bed.

"I am a horrible friend you're trying to stay sober and I drank!" Crying lightly Arizona covered her face in what was supposed to represent her shame, but it only made Amelia laugh as she sat down on the other side of the bed and lightly hit Arizona in the arm.

"Hey! I told you its okay! Honestly, just because I have a problem doesn't mean it should affect you and you are not a horrible friend by any means!"

"Really?" Arizona asked removing her hands as she looked over at Amelia.

"Really, now I am going to grab you some Tylenol and a bottle of water don't fall asleep just yet." By the time Amelia walked back into the room Arizona had passed out, rolling her eyes with a smile Amelia set two Tylenol on Arizona's night stand along with the bottle of water but before walking out she removed Arizona's shoes but stopped when she thought about the leg.

" _She will be in extreme pain in the morning if she sleeps with it on, are we at that level of friendship yet? Forget it I am not letting her be in pain all day, especially when she is already going to have a hangover!"_ Amelia thought as she went over to the dresser and removed a pair of pajama pants; nervously Amelia removed Arizona's pants and leg surprisingly without any issue. Once done she placed a little garbage can by Arizona's bed and stepped out of the room.

The next morning Arizona woke up to her head pounding, spotting the Tylenol and water Arizona proceeded to take what was left for her then suddenly realized her pants were changed and her leg had been removed, not remembering doing it herself it dawned on her Amelia had done it. After a while Arizona made her way into the kitchen where she found Amelia setting down two cups of coffee.

"Hey, I figured you were up so I made some coffee." Making sure to keep her voice down she looked at Arizona with a look of concern.

"You took my leg off last night?"

"Yeah, if that upsets you I'm sorry but I knew if you had slept with it on you would be in some serious pain today more than I'm sure you are."

"No, it's just a little weird I am still a little self-conscious about it."

"Well don't be what are friends for?"

"Well, I don't think I am going to be drinking for a while so you won't have to be doing it again." Arizona chuckled as she took a large gulp of coffee enjoying the searing hot liquid.

"Either way, I'm here if you need me."

"I was going to leave in a couple of hours to go pick up Sofia, want to tag along she was asking about you the other day at day care?"

"Sure! I promised her anyways when she was back I would take her to get food and the park so if you want lunch and the park it's on me today!"

"It's a date!" Amelia quirked an eyebrow at Arizona at the comment who stammered upon realizing what she had said.

"Well, not a date. Just an expression, you know?"

"Arizona, I know what you meant I was just giving you a hard time!" Amelia laughed as she walked away to get ready, Arizona found herself feeling very odd about the conversation.

"What in the hell was that?" Arizona whispered as she took another gulp of coffee before walking into her room, but in the bathroom Amelia stood in front of the mirror mentally slapping herself.

"What in the hell was that?" Amelia whispered before picking up her tooth brush.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you for all of the awesome reviews! So here is chapter three…Enjoy!**

Standing inside Callie's house Amelia placed her hands in her pocket feeling rather out of place in the other woman's house; it was a nice a house but after their last "discussion" Amelia felt she should not have went into the house.

"Amila!" Sofia hollered not quit getting the name right, causing Amelia to chuckle.

"Hey, squirt!" Amelia over exaggerated as she picked up the perky child.

"Are we getting food like you powimist!"

"Promised and yes along with the park!"

"Yay! Mami, we're going to the park!" Sofia squirmed out of Amelia's arms and ran up to Callie and gave her legs a tight hug before bouncing off into her room.

"Sofia! I'll go get her!" Callie went to turn and get Sofia but Arizona stopped her.

"No need, I will get her besides she needs some jeans on if we make it to the park." Arizona walked away but turned around so Amelia could see her point towards Callie, sighing Amelia looked at Callie and began to speak.

"I'm sorry, for being an ass when you dropped Sofia off a few weeks ago. It was out of line, and I don't know how this friendship thing is going to go for you and Arizona but if you hurt her again in any way I don't care if you can break every single one of my bones I will kick your ass." Amelia stated then quickly put her hands in her jacket pocket.

"I don't know where this friendship thing is going either, but I like it! We, Arizona and I never got the chance to just be friends and I am finding that I like Arizona as my friend more than I liked her as my girlfriend or my wife. That sounds bad doesn't it? I know why you said what you said, I was mad but I'm not anymore, I'm not mad at anyone. I know Arizona is your friend and the fact that you're sticking up for is awesome we all need a friend like that, but where is your friendship with Arizona going?" Walking up Callie gave Amelia a look that made Amelia very nervous.

"What are you talking about?" The questioning look on Amelia's face caused Callie to smirk.

"Something is different between you two, you know it is?"

"Callie, we are just friends and roommates nothing is going on between us."

"Okay, well if you want we can try to be friends as well maybe we won't be best friends but these ways if something comes up you have another person to call." Before Amelia could respond Arizona came walking out with Sofia in hand.

"Who's ready for the park?"

"Me!" The cheer in Sofia's voice made the adults laugh, Callie gave Sofia a kiss on the cheek and walked the three to the door.

Amelia and Arizona sat watching Sofia play with other kids on the jungle gym, both women chuckling at Sofia's antics.

"So how are you feeling?" Arizona asked knowing that Amelia has been going to meetings almost every day if her schedule makes it possible.

"Better, I have actually been keeping a journal. Weird, I know! But it is actually helping me look back on a lot of things and helping me process things now, thank you for being my friend your friendship is really helping me through all of this." Amelia lightly squeezed Arizona's hand as she smiled at her.

"I'm here if you need me and I am glad the meetings and keeping a journal is helping you!" Squeezing Amelia's hand back then removing her hand, but then sighing upon feeling the butterflies. "I should go get her, she is going to need a bath and if we stay longer she will be up far too late!" Amelia nodded and stayed where she was watching the mother and daughter interact as something pulled at her heart, shaking her head not fully understanding what was going on inside of her emotionally.

Two weeks passed before Arizona and Callie could hang out again but this time they were both off from work and sitting at Joe's having a drink while Amelia watched Sofia; Callie looked at Arizona and noticed something was off.

"Okay, what's going on you have that look?"

"What look?"

"Arizona, I know when something is on your mind."

"It's complicated."

"Okay, and sometimes talking it out helps." Callie looked at Arizona and smiled showing she was willing to listen.

"I don't exactly understand it but, lately I have been feeling nervous around someone like butterflies and...It's silly forget about it!" Quickly looking down at her glass Arizona felt her heart racing.

"Sounds like you have a crush on someone!" The smile on Callie's face was carried by a light chuckle.

"No! Yes, I don't know it doesn't feel like that it feels different and I am completely scared about it." The look of worry on Arizona's face caused Callie's smile to drop.

"Is it me?" Callie asked.

"No, it isn't you."

"Okay, somebody at work?"

"We are not going to play twenty questions are we?"

"If you're not going to tell me who it is, then yes we are!" Shaking her head Arizona looked away from Callie and sighed before resting her head in her hands.

"Arizona, it can't be that!"

"But it is I don't know what I am feeling! It doesn't feel like a crush, because we still feel like friends but I can feel something else just under the surface and I highly doubt she is feeling the same way when I don't even know what I am feeling!"

"Oh my God!" The excitement in the words caused Arizona too look up at Callie with a startled look upon her face.

"What?"

"I know who it is!"

"What, no you don't I haven't even told!"

"It's Amelia!" Stopping on her words Arizona sat back as far as she could in the booth seat trying to speak.

"No, why…no, I mean what would give you that idea?"

"Look at you, freaking out but smiling! I knew it; I knew something was up when I dropped Sofia off that day!"

"What? No, I just noticed it two weeks ago!"

"Seriously, wow I mean I thought it was way back then at least on her part with how she went off on me!" Sitting silently for a while the two women decided on what to say next.

"Well, I highly doubt she feels anything but friendship towards me."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well she has a date tomorrow, some woman she met while out for a run the other day." Looking at Arizona instantly Callie could see the look of rejection written all over Arizona's face, nodding slowly Callie took a drink of her rum and coke before speaking again.

"Well, then that just means we need to help you meet somebody."

"Callie…"

"Oh come on!" Callie looked around and her eyes fell at the same woman at the bar she noticed kept glancing at Arizona all night, smiling at her idea she stood up. "Hey, I'm going to get another want another as well?"

"Please." Smiling Callie walked up to the bar.

"Hey, Joe another rum and coke please!"

"Sure thing, Callie!"

"Hey." The woman jumped upon realizing she was being spoken to and she hadn't noticed the brunette from the table that the blonde woman she had been looking at all night had walked up to her.

"I am so sorry, I…"

"She is drinking a martini with two olives but by now she usually switches to a long island."

"What?"

"Joe, she would like another of whatever she was drinking and a long island!"

"Got it!" Joe responded back as he slid Callie's drink down to her.

"Wait, you two aren't together?"

"No, a long time ago but we're friends now and trust me so far…you're her type." Looking the woman up and down she smiled before downing her drink and starting to walk out of the bar.

Slowly, grabbing the drinks left to her the woman walked up to the booth where Arizona sat and smiled nervously when Arizona looked up at her.

"So, Callie I believe her name was said you would be drinking a long island by now and that I should say hi."

"Oh, yeah…um hi!" Arizona smiled her mega-watt smile.

"I'm Jamie." Extending out her hand, Arizona took it and gently shook the hand.

"I'm Arizona."

"Arizona, I like it. Would it be okay if I sat down?"

"Yes, please." Looking over she saw Callie at the door smile and wave at her, smiling and waving back Arizona looked over at Jamie and smiled eagerly to start talking to her.

The next morning Callie stepped up beside Arizona at the coffee cart with a smirk, rolling her eyes and sighing Arizona looked over at Callie with a look that clearly said hurry up with your questions.

"So?"

"Her name is Jamie, she is two years younger than me is an EMT but we haven't seen her because she just moved to the area." Arizona informed as they stepped up to the counter and placed their orders, once finished ordering Callie asked another question.

"And will there be a date?" Laughing Arizona nodded.

"Yes, actually tomorrow night I get off at six so she is going to come by and pick me up."

"So it definitely went well!"

"It did, I don't know what it'll be but I did really enjoy talking to her so we shall see!"

"Shall see what?" Amelia asked as she walked up to the two women, both looked at each other then back at Amelia.

"I have a date tomorrow night." Arizona responded.

"Wow! That's awesome, surprising but awesome!" The response back shock Arizona as she looked at Amelia with a questioning look.

"Surprising in what way?" Callie and Amelia both felt the anger radiating off of the blonde.

"Well, I mean I know you have wanted to get back out there but I…you know what I am going to walk away because you're angry and nothing I say is going to be seen as a good reason in front of you." Amelia put her hands up and slowly backed away before turning and making her way down the hall.

"What in the hell was that?" Shrugging Callie just smiled before she too backed away and left.

Sitting in the lounge Arizona was not expecting Meredith to walk in, looking at each other the two silently continued on with what they were doing. Setting her Ipad down Arizona stood up and began to speak.

"I don't know what happened exactly between you and Amelia, but taking your anger out on her was just wrong and she is your family whether Derek is gone or not she is an aunt to your children." Turning around Meredith looked at Arizona with a hateful glare.

"Just because you and Amelia are friends now or whatever you two are doesn't give you the right to tell me how to treat anybody especially her. If you haven't noticed by now how fucked up she is wait until you do!" Turning back around towards her locker Meredith continued grabbing her clothes.

"I know how fucked up she is, but the fact that you have no problem belittling her and pointing out her problems just goes to show maybe you need to fix yours!" Grabbing her Ipad Arizona left the lounge before Meredith could say anything else, staring after Arizona Meredith just stood with her mouth open in shock.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I am not untagging Callie, so stop asking. She has her place in this story as does Meredith…If nobody is catching that hint then I can't help you. Also, I have gotten a new job so I will be updating once or twice a week depending on my days off and how busy I am with work!**

It had been a whole week since Arizona's interaction with Meredith and a whole week since her date with Jamie, they had set another date for two days ago but Jamie ended up getting called into work since the EMTs were short-handed, looking up Arizona saw Meredith walking up to her gulping out of fear she looked back down at her charts.

"Arizona?" Meredith stood in front of her, hands in her lab coat.

"Yes."

"We need to talk."

In an on-call room Meredith and Arizona stood staring at one another nothing had been said yet, but the air was thick with the unspoken words hanging.

"You don't know me, and you have no right to psychoanalyze me!"

"I don't know you! We might never have been friends but I know you Meredith Grey! But I also know that you hurt my friend, yes she is fucked up and yes her anger about Derek dying and about Penny was misplaced a lot but the fact that she is your family and you turned your back on her is just wrong!"

"Don't talk to me about turning my back on my family." Silence filled up the room.

"Don't you dare."

"What still can't handle what you did to Callie?"

"No, I can handle it because I know what I did and I have accepted it and so has Callie! Again Meredith, it is blame everyone and bring up everyone's problems but god-forbid you bring up yours! Yes, I fucked up my life but I am just fine now I have moved forward! I have worked on my issues and Amelia is working on hers! It seems like everyone in this hospital is working on their problems but you! So who are you really mad at Meredith? Because it isn't Amelia, it isn't Riggs or Blake and it sure as hell isn't me so who is it that Meredith Grey is really mad at?" Stepping up to Meredith Arizona stood tall and looked into Meredith's eyes, once finished a small tear dripped from Meredith's one eye then followed by more.

"Derek." Meredith whispered out as she started to sob, before Arizona knew what was happening Meredith was in her arms sobbing.

"I know it hurts, and I know you're angry but you need to let yourself go through the process of grieving. It sucks, trust me it sucks a lot but this is something you need to do and I know you can because you are strong, one of the strongest people I know." An hour then passed but now the two women were lying on the on call room bed talking.

"Sorry I made you stand for so long."

"It's okay, you needed someone you could be mad at and I'd rather it be me than Amelia."

"What's going on between you two?" Meredith asked as she turned her head to look at Arizona.

"What were just friends. I am dating somebody and so is she."

"Just because you two are dating people doesn't mean something isn't going on." Looking away Arizona looked up at the top of the bunk bed.

"That is true, but again were just friends." Sensing Arizona wasn't going to open up about it Meredith nodded then sat up to leave.

"Well, if something ever did happen that was more than friends between you two I don't think it would be that bad." Looking over at Meredith with a questioning look Arizona found her heart racing at the thought of Amelia. "Have a good day, I am going to now assume since we have been in this on call room for almost two hours people are gonna talk." Before Arizona could speak Meredith was out the door leaving Arizona to sit up in the bed and to start reevaluating herself.

In the cafeteria Alex and Jo sat down next to Arizona and Callie, both having smug looks on their faces.

"So, heard you and Meredith were getting cozy in an on call room."

"We were just talking!"

"Is that what you kids call it nowadays?" Laughing Alex, Jo and Callie looked at Arizona who just went about eating her food.

"Hey, guys!" Meredith sat down next to Arizona causing people to stare.

"So you were right the rumor mill is in full force!"

"Sorry, it had to be me they all think you're messing around with, I'm sure you would prefer it to be somebody else." With a wink from Meredith Arizona froze.

"Somebody else, like who?" Alex asked as he listened in.

"I think I know." Jo smiled at Arizona who looked at her with surprise.

"What?"

"Come on, I've seen the way you and Shepherd look at each other, there is definitely some hot stuff going on there!" Nodding in agreement with his girlfriend Alex looked at Arizona as did everyone else.

"We're just friends!" Arizona yelled stopping and noticing now everyone in the cafeteria was staring she stood up and walked out of the cafeteria leaving silence in her wake.

"What's up with, Arizona?" Amelia asked as she came up to the table letting her eyes follow Arizona.

"Don't know maybe you should go find out." Meredith replied, causing Amelia to look at her in shock.

"You're talking to me?"

"It's a long story; let's just say I talked to somebody who put me back in check." Giving a confused look, Amelia turned and walked away to find out what was going on with Arizona.

"Hey." Amelia said gently as she walked up next to Arizona on the roof of the hospital.

"Hey." Looking down Arizona felt afraid Amelia was going to pry her secret out of her.

"What was that about in the cafeteria?" With a chuckle Amelia turned towards Arizona, and then let the smile fall upon seeing how sad the other woman was.

"Just the rumors going around, I was helping Meredith and all people can think is that I was having sex with her which isn't true! It shouldn't bug me but it does." Not completely telling the truth Arizona mentally groaned.

"Yeah, especially with you getting yourself back on track all people see is the old you I know that feeling." More silence as the two decided to just stand on the roof and look at the Seattle skyline.

Hours later Arizona smiled at the text on her phone, she was going to go on a date with Jamie just a casual date since Jamie had to be to work early in the morning but still Arizona was excited. Upon exiting the hospital in her casual wear she spotted Jamie who smiled at her, the two walked hand in hand to Joe's. Arizona was nervous since she knew that all of her friends would be at the bar, as the two walked in sure enough everyone was sitting at a table talking until they saw Arizona walk in with Jamie. Sighing she lead Jamie over to the table and introduced her to everyone, as they stood talking to everybody Amelia walked in with the woman she had been dating.

"Hey, guys! This is Vanessa, Vanessa this is well everybody!" Amelia introduced enthusiastically. "Oh, and this is my roommate, colleague and best friend Arizona!" Wrapping an arm around Arizona she introduced the two; Vanessa smiled and shook Arizona's hand.

"It's great to finally meet you!" Arizona replied with a smile.

"You as well, Amy is always talking about you." The slight anger in the two didn't go unnoticed by anyone except Amelia who was talking to Jamie who picked up on the awkwardness.

Finally Arizona and Jamie left to get a booth so they could eat; sitting across from each other Jamie looked over and noticed Amelia was looking at them well looking at Arizona which unsettled Jamie a lot.

"So, Amelia and you are friends, colleagues and roommates?" Taking a bite of her fry Jamie looked into Arizona's eyes waiting to read the response.

"Yeah, that pretty much sums it up!" Picking up on the overly perky response Jamie nods.

"You two have never been more than friends?"

"What, no why?"

"Because she keeps looking over here at you with what looks like jealousy."

"Well, then it is completely one sided. We couldn't be together anyways we are far too similar and far too different!" Going back to eating her food Arizona begun to feel like she was being questioned for a murder.

"Usually that is what makes two people perfect for each other."

"Usually but we are too different on important things, like I want to settle down some day and she doesn't!"

"Really, I find that hard to believe with the way she is looking over here right now?"

"Are we going to keep talking about Amelia and I or are we going to be on a date?"

"I don't know are we, because it sounds like Amelia is always talking about you and you don't seem to be here."

"How can I be when you keep bringing it up?"

"Touché." Jamie nodded as she set her burger down; wiping her hands on the towel she looked at Arizona before pushing her plate to the side. "I like you a lot so far, but I don't want to keep dating somebody and ending up falling for someone when their heart is somewhere else. I've had that happen one to man times. I would rather know now so I can just see a friend instead of a potential girlfriend."

Looking down Arizona felt guilty she really liked Jamie, but she was falling for her best friend and she couldn't lead Jamie on. She wasn't going to be that type of person again, sighing before looking up at Jamie she nodded and smiled weakly.

"I really like you, and I hate that I can't like you more than I already do. It wouldn't be fair to you if we keep going with dating, I was hoping by dating someone it would help make the feelings go away but it doesn't. I didn't want to hurt you; we don't even have to be friends I understand."

"Arizona, I would love to be your friend and yes it hurts but this was only the second date! This is better than months from now, having had sex and made future plans! I can totally be your friend! And as your friend, I will tell you if you feel that strongly for someone then you shouldn't waste time, you should go and tell her." Moving her plate back in front of her Jamie picked up her burger and begun to eat.

"It is complicated; I doubt she feels the same way."

"Really, well looking over here and ignoring her date every ten minutes tells me she does the feel same."

"Well, with Amelia you never know." Finishing her fries Arizona glanced over quickly at Amelia and felt her heart race before looking back down at her food.

"Love is only as complicated as we make it." Sitting in silence Arizona begun to think back and started to wonder if maybe that is why her past relationships didn't work, because she made them too damn complicated.


	5. Chapter 5

Lying awake in bed Arizona looked up at her ceiling as she started to contemplate Jamie's words, sighing she sat up and attached her leg before standing up slowly. Walking into the kitchen Arizona stopped as she saw Amelia sitting on a barstool at the island drinking a cup of coffee, grabbing a cup and pouring herself a cup she stopped to stand in front of Amelia and lightly smiled.

"You're not going to get any sleep if you are drinking coffee at two in the morning." Chuckling Amelia looked at her and responded.

"Your one to talk."

"I couldn't sleep anyways." Silence fell as Amelia looked at Arizona before finally speaking.

"So how did your date go?"

"We decided to just be friends."

"What, why?"

"We just didn't click in that sense, no big deal we are going to hang out this weekend." Nodding Amelia went back to look down at her coffee.

"How was your date?"

"It didn't end like that, and it didn't end with us deciding to see each other again."

"Why?"

"Being a busy doctor wasn't something that was actually appealing to her in the end." Sensing the lie Arizona just nodded and looked back down at her coffee as well.

"So, want to watch a movie since we're both awake and apparently pathetic?"

"Sounds awesome!" The two walked over to the couch and sat down to watch a random movie on Netflix.

As the two sat and watched the movie Arizona begun to think about what Jamie had said, taking a deep breath before turning to face Amelia who paused the movie and looked at Arizona curiously.

"What's up?"

"I was thinking about something Jamie said, love is only as complicated as we make it."

"Wow, second date and already talking about love?"

"Amelia…"

"I'm kidding! Anyways, why are you thinking so hard about what she said?"

"Because she was right, my relationships have failed because I made them too complicated and I don't want that to happen in my next especially if it was someone I have been…never mind." Turning away Arizona started to mentally berate herself.

"Someone you have been what?"

"It's nothing, I'm just…" Standing up Arizona started to walk away until she felt a hand take ahold of her wrist, turning to look at Amelia she felt her heart race as the short, brunette looked deep into her eyes.

"Arizona, I'm your friend you can talk to me."

"Not about this, not yet." Arizona pulled her arm away and walked up the stairs to her room as tears started to run down her face.

Amelia sat back on the couch trying to process what had just happened, one minute they were fine the next Arizona was upstairs in her room crying. Standing up she wrote out a note and taped it to Arizona's door, not knowing where she was going Amelia grabbed her keys and left as tried to make sense of everything. Knocking on the door in front of her Amelia mentally berated herself, why in the hell was she here?

"Amelia, what's up?" Callie asked as she looked at Amelia who appeared to be a wreck.

"I know we're not friends, but I just need somebody to talk to and I just happened to drive this way."

"We are friends, as weird as that may seem so come on in."

Sitting down on the couch Amelia's right leg started tapping on the carpet as her nerves started to get the better of her. Callie sat across from her noticing the nervousness; taking a drink of her water before setting it down she gave herself courage to ask what was wrong with the younger brunette.

"So, why are you at my door at around four in the morning needing to talk? You haven't fallen off again have you?"

"No, no it isn't anything like that." Nodding Callie moved so she was sitting with her legs crossed on the couch and facing Amelia who was now moving her hands showing her nervousness at had increased.

"Amelia?"

"I shouldn't have come here it'll be awkward talking about this…"

"Is this about Arizona?" Finally figuring out what was going on she leaned forward trying to show she was interested in helping.

"Well we both had our dates, yesterday technically and well mine didn't end well hers ended with them being just friends and the woman said something it was keeping Arizona up so we had coffee, watched a movie then we started talking and she started freaking out and…I don't know why and I don't know what to do and I don't understand why it is bothering me like this." Leaning into the couch Callie nodded, before answering.

"And what was said?"

"Love is only as complicated as we make it; it's funny because it is true. I have been the reason for all of my relationships not working out, and I guess Arizona is too. She started freaking out saying that she was the reason for all of the mess ups, and that she wasn't wanting to complicate her next relationship especially if it was the someone she had been having feelings for; I'm adding in that last part since she stopped and started panicking at that moment. I tried to tell her I was here for her and she could talk to me but she said she couldn't talk to me about it right now. Why is it freaking me out so much?"

"I think you already know the answer to that." Callie said gently as placed her hand on Amelia's arm which instantly stopped shaking, light tears started to drip from Amelia's face as she slowly nodded.

"This must be awkward for you?" The question was practically whispered as Amelia looked down at her hands; shifting Callie moved closer to Amelia and took ahold of her hands.

"Honestly, a little bit but you're both my friend and honestly I saw this a long time ago."

"What do you mean?" Turning to look at Callie who noticed her questioning looks.

"I saw the way you looked at Arizona when you first saw her when you first moved here; it made me jealous to see someone looking at her like that but also because I hadn't looked at her like that in a very long time. As time went on I realized you didn't even notice it, how you would look at her especially when you two were working to save Herman. It wasn't until you went off on me that I think you fully realized it."

"I'm sorry."

"For what, having feelings you could have pushed and been a home wrecker but instead you moved on."

"So what you're saying is I should move on again?"

"No, what I am saying is maybe you should stop moving." Removing her hands from Amelia's Callie sat back and watched as realization dawned on the other woman.

"How do I know she feels the same way?"

"Go home and find out." Taking a deep breath before nodding in agreement, Amelia stood up and turned towards Callie.

"Thanks, for everything it means a lot."

"No problem."

"If you ever need to talk, I'm here." Smiling at each other, Callie stood and walked her to the door. Once in her car Amelia took a deep breath before starting the vehicle, her nerves were on high alert as she started her drive home where she was going to tell Arizona how she felt.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the super late update! My new job is having me on some crazy hours but that is no excuse I am going to try and do better! So here is the newest chapter and hopefully I can have the next up sometime soon!**

Amelia now sat in her SUV outside of the older blonde's home; taking a deep breath Amelia got out of the car and started towards the front door. She was on a mission and it was one she was going to succeed at, because thanks to Callie she actually felt one hundred percent for sure that the blonde was feeling the same way. Once in the house Amelia tossed her stuff on the nearby table and proceeded towards the kitchen where she heard noise.

"Arizona, thank God you're up I need to talk too…you." Amelia stopped in her tracks at the sight of Lauren Boswell sitting with a glass of wine in her hands,

"Hey, Amelia this is Lauren…"

"I know who she is; I remember a lot of things about her from her last visit her in Seattle."

"Oh, well she is here too…"

"I will give you guys some privacy."

"Amelia, wait!" Arizona walked up to Amelia who looked exhausted. "You said walking in you wanted to talk to me?"

"Yeah, but it's nothing. Just me being stupid! I'm going to go to bed, you guys have fun just keep it down!" Quickly not giving the blonde any time to respond Amelia ran up the stairs and shut the door behind her just as tears started to slip down her face.

Downstairs Arizona turned towards Lauren who was now standing with her phone and coat in her hand.

"I'm going to head out my taxi will be here soon, but it was good seeing you again I'm sorry for the late hour but I figured we should talk while I am in town before everything happens."

"No, its fine I understand and I appreciate it."

"I know this friendship thing is going to be new territory for us but that is what I truly want and by us now being friends I need to tell you that you need to get your ass up there and talk to Amelia."

"What, why?"

"She came in here looking like she was on a mission! Leaving soon after you almost spilled the beans about being in love with her, come on she went and talked to somebody who told her to go for it! Now she probably up there thinking you meant me, which I'm sorry I seem to always get you into really bad situations." Lauren smiled with strain as she pointed that out, Arizona chuckled.

"It's okay and I highly doubt that is what it was Lauren."

"Okay, you know her better than I do but remember out of everything I said you didn't deny that you are in love with her." Hesitating Arizona stood in thought, putting on her jacket Lauren went up to Arizona and hugged her. "My cab is here, think about it Arizona." Nodding Arizona opened the door for Lauren who walked out towards her cab and left, leaving Arizona in thought as she looked up the stairs. With a sigh Arizona walked up the stairs and stopped in front of the door leading to the room Amelia has been occupying for a week now. Instead of knocking however Arizona stepped away from the door with tears in her eye, walking towards her room Arizona shook her head there was no way Amelia felt the same way about her it just wasn't possible.

In Amelia's room the brunette heard Arizona stop in front of the door and then walk away, quietly Amelia started crying into her pillow.

"How could I be so stupid?" She whispered brokenly as she sobbed in her pillow.

The next morning when Arizona awoke Amelia was already gone, sighing she got ready for the long day ahead of her. Walking into the hospital with piles of folders and a now almost cold coffee from Starbucks Arizona knew today was going to be a shitty one, once in the conference room she sat down noticing that besides board members, department heads were also in the meeting looking across the table at Amelia she could see the woman was angry of course the glare that was directed towards her gave it away. Sighing Arizona looked down at the papers she was supposed to of have read but hadn't, finally opening the packets she began to skim them realizing that she had been right the day was going to be shitty.

"I gathered everyone here because as it had been discussed with the board we are opening two new departments this year, one is going to be a small department but when it comes to an influx of money for the hospital it will be huge. That department will be a craniofacial department and I have looked around and found the best to be head of that department, she was here a few years ago so I am sure some of you remember Doctor Boswell." Bailey informed causing Callie to drop her pen and giving Bailey a surprising look while everyone else looked between Callie and Arizona. "Will that be a problem?" Callie looked over at Arizona who looked directly at Bailey.

"No, Bailey it will not be a problem she is the best and this hospital will be lucky to have her on our team." The professional response was shocking to everyone else; Amelia scoffed before she took a drink of her coffee. "Do you have a problem?"

"Me, nope I don't have a problem?"

"Then what was that scoff about?" Silence fell as everyone sensed a possible argument.

"Nothing, just that professional response was amusing to me especially with her being over last night. I didn't see her leave this morning so I am guessing she snuck out." Amelia responded causing everyone's jaws to drop at the venom in the small brunette's words, including Arizona who sat shocked. "Are we done here, because I am?"

Standing up Amelia grabbed her paperwork and left without even waiting for an answer.

"Boswell, was at your house last night?" Callie asked with a look of surprise.

"Yes, she got ahold of my number and stopped over we just talked though so I don't know why Amelia is implying otherwise." Everyone stood up silently not knowing what to do or say, the door then opened to Lauren Boswell walking in and sensing the tension in the room.

"So, this is for sure how I was expecting things to go."

"Doctor Boswell, welcome back to Grey-Sloan we are very lucky to have you on our team is there anyone here that you didn't get to meet last time you were here?" Bailey asked as she walked up to Lauren hoping to break the tension.

"Yes, a few."

"Well, I shall introduce you Doctor Grey, Doctor…"

"Bailey, we have all met her or will work with her at some point I am sure but I have surgeries and need to be going." Standing up Callie grabbed her things and left leaving more silence behind.

Later on in the day everyone was sitting for lunch talking but stopped once Amelia walked in and sat down, Arizona looked at her with a questioning look.

"What?"

"I don't understand why you're so angry with me and why you implied I slept with Boswell, so why?"

"I am not angry." Looking on everyone could tell it was obvious Amelia was extremely angry, if nothing else extremely jealous.

"Yes, you are and I don't know why. We were fine yesterday until you came back and saw me talking to her in the kitchen which is all there was, and I shouldn't even have to explain myself to you!" Getting irritated Arizona spoke a little bit louder drawing some attention to the table.

"And I shouldn't have to explain myself to you either!" Amelia through back as she stood up and stomped out causing everyone to look at the table but more specifically at Arizona, who looked down in panic as she started to pretend like she was eating.

"Wow!" Maggie said in surprise as she watched Amelia wonder off. "What happened between you two?"

"I don't know everything was fine until she came back and saw Lauren and I talking in the kitchen, nothing happened we just talked she told me she planned on working here and that she was just wanting to be friends."

"You believe she just wants to be friends?" Callie asked not really believing it.

"Yes, she has a girlfriend who is moving out here in a month they're really cute together actually. I just don't get it."

"Arizona, she is going to kill me for telling you this but last night Amelia had come over to my house to talk she was really distraught."

"What did she want to talk to you about?"

"Arizona, she is obviously jealous what do you think she wanted to talk about?" Silence fell onto the table as realization started to hit the blonde.

"Wait, you're saying that…Amelia…no that isn't possible."

"It is." The response was short and to the point causing Arizona to sit back in her chair with a look of shock, Lauren soon came up to the table but didn't speak once she noticed the atmosphere was off.

"Um, I am guessing this is a bad time to ask all of you to meet with me about a case? Also, where is Doctor Shepherd I need her on this case as well?"

"She left, um…I will find her but yeah we can all meet you well I can but I need to find Amelia so…yeah." Arizona stuttered as she stood up leaving her food as she made her way out of the cafeteria.

"I missed something." Lauren replied.

"So you have a girlfriend?" The question from Callie through Lauren as she looked at the brunette.

"Yeah, hopefully fiancé once she moves out here if she says yes."

"Congrats!"

"Thanks, so you're going to talk to me then?"

"Well, Arizona explained things and if you aren't here to be a home wrecker again then I am okay."

"Home wrecker, oh you mean Arizona and Amelia? No, I made a mistake all those years ago and I am not about to do that again especially when I am happy and it is completely obvious that those two are MFEO."

"MFEO?" Meredith asked with a questioning look.

"Yeah, you know made for each other. When I went to Arizona's all she talked about for almost an hour straight was Amelia, when I finally jumped in and asked when she was going to tell her she liked her Arizona freaked out." Laughing at the memory Lauren then smiled and shrugged as she walked away.

Arizona looked everywhere for Amelia but could not find her which was what now found her sitting in a room with everyone looking at scans and photos of a young boy who was in serious need of help, as Lauren was in mid presentation Amelia walked in looking angry with a very pissed off Bailey right behind her.

"Sorry, Doctor Boswell I found Doctor Shepherd for you who will be happy to help. Isn't that right?"

"Yes, I am so happy." The obvious stench of bullshit was laced with every word as Amelia sat down in a chair crossing her arms and legs.

"Great, then you came in at a great time since I was going to be discussing the nero side of the surgery." As Lauren started explaining Amelia uncrossed her arms and leaned forward obviously taking in the scans, once done Lauren looked at Amelia. Standing up Amelia looked closer at the scans on the screen and started shaking her head.

"Are you trying to kill this kid? I mean with everything this kid has obviously went through you want him to go through this many surgeries at once, one of which is brain surgery for something like that! His whole brain is practically turning into a tumor!"

"So you are saying you won't do the surgery?"

"That is exactly what I am saying, the kid is dead! No matter what I do even the small chance he survived the surgery he could wind up worse than he is!"

"But there is a chance everything could be okay; you are the best neurosurgeon in the country." Arizona replied for which Amelia whipped around and responded with venom.

"It is a small chance! And I am only seen as the best because my brother who was the best is dead! So I am only the second best and I refuse to cut open that kids skull!" Turning to leave Amelia stopped when Arizona spoke.

"Are you refusing because you don't think you can do it or because you would have to work with her?" Standing Arizona waited for a response as the room fell silent; Amelia turned and looked at Arizona with hurt filled eyes. "Because if you believe that you can save that little boy, then why in the hell are you going to let him die?"

"Because, I am a selfish bitch." Amelia replied before turning and walking away.

As night fell, Amelia started to get ready to leave but stopped when Lauren walked into the room.

"Nothing is going on between Arizona and I."

"Excuse me?" Turning around Amelia looked at Lauren with an annoyed look.

"We are just friends; I was over last night to ask if it was okay if I worked here. I knew there would be scrutiny but I didn't want that from her everyone else fine, we both did something stupid but it isn't going to happen again. I am happy, I have a girlfriend who is going to be moving out here in a month and Arizona is completely in love with you for which you are blowing by acting like a jealous and selfish bitch."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing everybody! So here is a big chapter that hopefully settles some things…anyways away with Chapter Seven!**

Arizona was walking out of the hospital with the rest of her colleagues who were talking about their plans for the evening while Arizona kept quiet she was upset with Amelia and also very confused by statements Callie and even Lauren had made, was it really true did Amelia have feelings for her? As she continued to walk towards her car ahead of everyone finally pulling away slightly from them she stopped at the sight of Amelia leaning on her car, hands in her leather jacket looking rather upset but in a near tears type of way. The two locked eyes silently communicating, Meredith, Callie, Maggie and Alex stopped upon realizing that something was about to happen. Taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly Amelia pushed off of the car and turned to fully face Arizona, deciding it was now or never to start talking.

"So, I suck!" Amelia exclaimed causing Arizona to blink rapidly at the first words out of the other woman's mouth. "And I mean that sincerely, I am a bitch an ungrateful one at that. I get angry very easily, I am an addict who can never seem to find something that makes that desire for a drink or a pill to go away. I can also be very childish, and because of all of that I suck!"

Everyone remained silent as the sight of Amelia finally just opening up shocked everyone, because Amelia never fully opened up.

"I want to save that little boy, and I know I can the only reason I was refusing because I didn't want to work with Lauren and the reason I didn't want to work with her is because I was jealous! I thought…it doesn't really matter what I thought I suppose but I will join in on the surgery and help him because he does deserve a chance to live and because I don't want you to hate me, and I don't like being this person that sucks anymore! I hadn't been in a long time and that was thanks to you but then…I let it get the best of me." Taking a deep breath trying to fight back tears Amelia looked down and kicked at the ground before looking back up but this time with light tears breaking from her eyes.

"What I am trying to say is I am sorry, I am sorry for sucking and everything that comes with it." More silence as the group looked between the two women waiting to see what would happen next.

"That's it, nothing else to say?" Arizona asked as she waited for there to be more.

"Yeah, that's it."

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"I just hoped…thought there would be more but there isn't so that's okay were good." The response sounded pained as Arizona nodded and biting her lip trying to fight her own tears as she started walking towards her car.

"Something tells me were not good though?" Amelia asked as she turned so she could actually now look at Arizona who was almost to her car.

"It's nothing." The response was sharp causing Amelia to scoff.

"What the hell! I just apologized and poured every damn problem I have out to you and you're still obviously angry with me! Don't accept an apology if you're just going to toss it out the door!" The level of anger Amelia had just reached was radiating off of her as everyone still remained locked where they stood, but were joined by Lauren who looked on with curiosity.

"What's going on?" Lauren whispered.

"Amelia apologized and rather emotionally like poured everything out but Arizona is still mad at her so now it has turned into a yelling match." Meredith whispered to the woman who nodded realizing her talk with Amelia helped but also didn't help the whole admit your love for her stuff went out the door.

"I just want you to tell me the truth!" Arizona's voice carried over the group causing looks of shock even on Callie who never heard Arizona yell that loudly.

"I just gave you the truth! What more do you want from me?" Amelia fired back as they stood just inches away from each other obviously fuming with anger and pent up emotions.

"I want everything!" A shocked expression painted itself over Amelia's face as she looked at Arizona was now in tears.

"What?"

"I want everything, I want you I want your anger and your suckyness which isn't even a word!" Turning around as she threw her hands up and started to walk away Amelia stood still with tears running down her face.

"I want everything too." Turning towards Amelia everyone saw the look of surprise on Arizona's face.

"What?"

"I want everything too, I want you I want your anger and your suckyness which isn't even a word too. I've had everyone hit me upside the head telling me you felt the same way but I find…well found it hard to believe why would you be interested in me?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" The whispered words carried loudly to listening ears that were around them as silence settled.

"So…" Before Amelia could even think to go further with her sentence Arizona was kissing her and when looking back on it Amelia will tell you it was the greatest and most electrifying kiss she had ever had, it was a kiss that put all past ones to shame. Wrapping their arms around the other they fell into the kiss and into each other allowing the world around them to melt away, even when thunder clapped and rain started pouring down they didn't break away from the other only until the need for air caused them to pull away.

"Wow." They both responded in unison as they felt a small spark catch their lips as they pulled away.

"It's about damn time!" Meredith yelled causing everyone to laugh including Arizona and Amelia who pulled away from each laughing but also hating the lack of contact. "Come on, we're all going to Joe's to celebrate these two finally get their heads out of their asses. First round is on me!"

As everyone started climbing into the SUV, Callie looked over at the two and smiled a genuine smile which was returned by the two women. Lauren walked up to them all smiles, and chuckled at the two.

"Looks like you both finally listened to me!"

"Sorry, for being an ass." Amelia replied.

"It's all good, honestly I would have acted the same way if roles were reversed so don't worry about it just be in tomorrow so we can discuss the surgery!"

"Are you going to go to Joe's?" Arizona asked.

"I would but I need to call Jenn she had a big surgery today that was risky so if it didn't go well…"

"You want to be there, thank you by the way." Arizona replied.

"For what?"

"I am going to let you two talk, I will just meet you in the car." Amelia replied, taking Arizona's keys and walking away.

"For everything, I know it sounds weird but even for all those years ago. It broke my marriage but it helped me put the pieces in place and helped me on the path of getting better completely and also for being a friend you aren't that bad it." Chuckling Lauren nodded and smiled.

"I understand, and in a weird way you're welcome. So, from where I am standing this friend thing is going to work out!"

"It appears so!"

"Jenn, can't wait to meet you!"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I've explained everything and she agreed with me you and Amelia had to just kiss already." Both laughed at the comment, Arizona smiled at the other woman before wrapping her arms around her in a hug.

"Thank you and I can't wait to meet Jenn."

"You're welcome, now go celebrate and have your way with your girlfriend!"

"Hey!" Lauren was already walking away, chuckling Arizona smiled as she thought about what Lauren had said; her girlfriend.

At Joe's Arizona and Amelia were holding hands under the table and giving each other glances both smiling as it started to become more and more real that they had finally told each other how they felt. As everyone talked Arizona and Amelia were having their own talk.

"So, how do you want to take this?"

"Well, we already live together so the whole lesbian U-Haul thing is true…" Slapping Amelia on the arm gently Arizona laughed and rolled her eyes. "We should probably take this slow, with us living together we could skip steps and I don't want this to go to fast to where it breaks us."

"I agree."

"But…"

"But…"

"I really…really want you."

"We could just tonight you know get it out of our systems, that way I mean we wouldn't be thinking about it."

"I still think that would be going too fast."

"True, okay how about making out with under the shirt touching." Amelia chuckled at Arizona's counter propose.

"How about making out with no under the shirt touching."

"That doesn't sound as fun."

"You haven't really made out with me, so how do you know it wouldn't be?"

"True, okay." Smiling at each other they leaned in and kissed for the second time again not paying attention to anyone or anything around them.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So I have not given up on this story, not even close! I have just been super busy with my new job, I will even be going out of town for four days for said job so I will try to get some more chapters up before then to make up for the slow pace! I am not going to be doing the April hating Arizona storyline that Grey's is doing right now because I find it immature and boring so that is not going to happen in this story!**

Sitting in April's apartment hearing her say she was pregnant caused Arizona to sit down in shock, setting a bottle down and cracking open the other she took a long swig of the wine before letting out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding.

"Wow, so…wow!"

"Yeah." April looked at her with a happy but yet scared look.

"Are you going to tell Jackson?"

"I plan on it but not yet, I mean we just got divorced today and right now this is the only thing that is making me happy." Arizona nodded before taking another swig of wine, which compelled the red head to look at her with a questioning look.

"We haven't had sex yet, Amelia and I we haven't had sex yet and it is really frustrating this morning she was walking around in a tank top and her underwear and…this is nowhere near as frustrating as what you are going through so I am just going to shut up!" Taking another swig from the bottle Arizona flopped against the couch looking bummed.

"You guys have been together for a month and live together and you haven't had sex yet?"

"No! We want to take it slow and I am so done with slow! She walks around in just a towel and oh my God yesterday we were making out and the things she was doing…"

"TMI!"

"Right, sorry but you know what I mean when you are right there on the brink and they just stop!"

"It sucks."

"It does suck!" Taking another swig Arizona sighed before looking over at April with a smile. "Congrats on the baby though, that is definitely the highlight of my day!"

"Highlight of your day?" April smirked.

"Yeah, one of my best friends is having a baby!" Smiling at each other they hugged before Arizona stood up and went towards April's fridge, grabbing out the orange juice she walked over and handed April the whole container. "If I am drinking out of the bottle then so are you! Congratulations to my best friend on her unborn tiny human!"

Letting the containers hit against each other the two continued to talk and laugh but also talked seriously when it came to April being pregnant because neither wanted a recap of what happened the first time.

The next day April and Arizona sat in the ER, as Jackson and April discussed bills Arizona cracked her neck before April sat down quickly pushing towards her she said her mind.

"You have to tell him!"

"I will!"

The day was long as Arizona found herself sitting in a break room rubbing her neck as Meredith, Callie and Alex talked about something, Amelia walked in and noticed Arizona looked to be in pain not even caring who was in the room she walked up behind Arizona and started rubbing her shoulders and neck.

"Thank you." Arizona moaned out as she let Amelia take the pain away, Meredith smirked at the interaction.

"Do we need to leave you two alone?" The small group chuckled as Arizona and Amelia glared at them.

"No!" Arizona said in an annoyed tone, Amelia smirked before she sat down next to Arizona who looked exhausted.

"I hate to tell you this but you look exhausted." Amelia chuckled as did everyone else except Arizona who turned and gave Amelia a glare.

"Wow! That is exactly what I want to hear from my girlfriend!" Standing up Arizona left the room all the while slamming the door behind her, silence settled on the group as Amelia sat with her jaw dropped.

"What just happened?"

"Welcome, to Arizona's dark and twisty side." Callie responded before taking a drink of her coffee.

"But I don't get it, usually we tell each other stuff like that all the time and she never gets angry about it hell she has told me I look like shit and I didn't get mad!"

"Sounds like maybe she is a little frustrated if you know what I mean." Meredith gave Amelia a look trying to convey what she meant.

"No, okay maybe we haven't had sex yet."

"What!" Amelia looked over at Callie who sat shocked.

"That is surprising why?"

"Because, Arizona loves sex like loves it and you're holding out on her!"

"What no, we both agreed to take it slow."

"And it has been a month, not to mention you two live we each other. Damn, that is definitely it!"

"So you guys think she is mad not because I said she looks exhausted but because we haven't had sex yet?"

"Yup!" The two women said in unison causing Amelia to sit back and think about the last few days.

"Listen; if I was you and you were ready to have sex I would try something tonight because sooner or later she is going to get really angry." Callie informed with a head nod.

"But she is exhausted, her day has sucked and…"

"And trust me that is the best time, Arizona could be sick with the flu and will want to have sex. Do something nice; take her out the works because if you guys decided to take it slow then trust me you're going to want to pull out all the stops."

"Damn it! This is not how I planned it! I figured if we took it slow since we already live together we won't miss any steps and things won't get fucked up!"

"But they aren't you guys have gone on dates and went through the whole cycle you guys just didn't have sex on the third or fifth date apparently." Meredith chuckled causing Callie to as well; sighing Amelia looked down then back up at the two.

"You're right, so now the big question is when are you two getting together?"

"What!" Amelia chuckled by the reactions of the two women sitting across from her.

"Oh come on, you two are ridiculously obvious! I mean I am sure Meredith you have been with a woman once before and well Callie but to add to that have you seen the way you two are with each other!" Before Amelia could continue her pager went off. "Shit! Got to go!" Running out the door leaving Meredith and Callie sitting at the table looking at each other with questions obviously racing in their minds after what had just happened the tension was now heavy and awkward.


End file.
